


Why Peaches?

by lrs002



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah paints a picture of a certain pair of eyes that makes her upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Peaches?

Sunlight streamed into the art room, the sounds of paint dripping on the floor and pencils scratching on paper could be heard, as well as the sound of heels walking around the room. The students in room were completely silent intent on their drawings as they all stood in a circle facing their easels around a bowl of orange-red peaches. Suddenly the lovely silence was broken by a squawk from Ms. Anderson, the art teacher.

“Johnson that is a horrible drawing of a bowl of peaches! How do you expect to draw a human in a couple months if you can’t even draw a simple bowl of fruit?” Ms. Anderson asked  
“I don’t know Ma’am.” Tom Johnson said  
“Well you better figure out a way!” Ms. Anderson yelled and then walked way making her way around the circle.

When Ms. Anderson had her back turned Sarah Williams, a girl with chocolate colored hair and emerald green eyes, looked at Tom’s drawing then went back to her drawing. She looked at the bowl in the middle of the room, then at her drawing. It was missing something she thought. The clock on the wall ticked as Sarah, standing still as a statue, stared blankly at her drawing. Then as if something processed her Sarah began to draw again not even looking at what she was drawing. The shrill bell that signaled the ending of class broke Sarah from her trance.

“Remember for all those people who are drawing their pictures right now you will start painting them next week.” Ms. Anderson said as people closed their sketchbooks and left.  
“Williams, very good job,” Ms. Anderson said “and I see you got some of the painting done as well. Again good job.” 

As Ms. Anderson walked away, Sarah turned and looked at what was on her easel, what she saw made scowl. The picture was a bowl of peaches sitting on the table but to the side of the bowl was a goblin-like doll sitting with its red and white striped feet dangling off the edge of the table. On the other side of the table at the back was an open music box with two figures dancing, gracefully. In front of the music box was an intricate, small red key with gold tassels. Above the bowl of peaches was a plain silver and mirror but it was what was in the middle of the mirror that made Sarah frown. Starring out at her where a pair of stunning mismatched eyes, one eye was pale blue while the other one was a lovely shade of brown.

Angrily Sarah rips the picture off her easel and makes to crumple it up and toss it in the trashcan when she is stopped.

“Wow Sarah I wish I had your drawing skills.” Tom said  
“Careful Tom the Goblins might grant your wish and then where would you be?” Sarah asked shoving the drawing at him and grabbing her things  
“Uh, I don’t know.” Tom said as they walked out of the classroom  
“In a lot of trouble that’s what.” Sarah said  
“What is it with you and wishing?” Tom asked  
“Just a lesson I learned the hard way a while back.” Sarah said  
“Does it have anything to do with Goblins?” He asked laughing, having no idea how close he came to the truth. “Really Sarah I’d still kill for drawing skills like yours.”  
“Why?” Sarah asked  
“Because if you think back on all your other paintings they were great but this one,” Tom says jabbing a finger at the drawing in his hands “takes the cake. It’s your best work yet and the eyes I can’t even describe the eyes, its like looking into a king’s eyes.”  
“Well I hate that picture. I absolutely hate it!” Sarah yelled  
“Why?” Tom asked handing the drawing back to Sarah “What’s wrong with peaches?”  
She screamed and then turning away she stormed down the hallway, through the double doors, outside with one thought on her mind.

Why did they have to draw peaches?


End file.
